


Lies

by lightwoood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Alec, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, cuddly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoood/pseuds/lightwoood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood has been hiding part of himself from Isabelle and Jace for as long as he can remember. But, after a botched mission to the Seelie Court, he can't hide it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing ever, and I'm super excited and also nervous.
> 
> -This story takes place after the end of City of Heavenly Fire, with a few modifications, so beware of slight spoilers if you haven't finished the series!  
> -Only the Shadowhunters can be Alpha/Beta/Omegas. Because Magnus and Simon are Downworlders (I left Simon a vampire because tbh I like him better that way) they don't fall into those categories.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I am only asking you, just this once, to let me do the talking.”

“So you don’t trust me.” Alec sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. The mission was supposed to be an easy one. The Clave was sending them to the Seelie Court as ambassadors of the Clave to propose an alliance to the Seelie Queen. It was simple. Or, it would be, if Alec could just convince Jace to keep his opinions to himself: a task that was quickly proving to be impossible.

“Look,” Alec began. “In any other circumstances, I would prefer that you talk to her yourself. You’re the charismatic one-“

“Thank you.”

“But the fact is that you’re obviously still upset at the Seelie Queen.”

“Don’t pretend that you aren’t.” Jace crossed his arms.

“I’m not denying that. But I’m also not as impulsive as you are.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”   
Alec crossed his arms at him. “Take it however you want, but please let me take the lead on this.”

Jace sighed. “Do you honestly think I’m going to get into a fight with her?”

“That’s the problem,” he said dryly. “I never know what you’re going to do.”

“I can handle this. I’m not stupid,” he said.

“I just think we might have more success if-“

“I’ve got this. God, Alec, stop acting like such a breeder.” Alec stiffened. Before he could respond, Isabelle peeked her head in.

“Clary and Simon are ready to go.” She looked each of them over, her gaze lingering on Alec for a moment. “Is everything okay?”

“We’re fine,” he assured her. “Just a minute.”

This was apparently enough to appease Isabelle. She shut the door behind her. Alec turned back to Jace. He was obviously not going to back down- Alec could smell his musky Alpha pheromones, and it was practically choking him. It was much too close to his heat for this. He swallowed hard, forcing that thought out of his brain. “Jace…you know I trust you, right?”

“I know.” The blonde smiled slightly at him. 

“It’s just that this needs to go well.”

“I know, Alec. I promise you, I will be on my best behavior.”

Alec nodded slightly. He still felt uneasy about this, but once Jace had his mind set on something, there was no changing it. Always the perfect Alpha. Alec swallowed hard. “Okay. I trust you. Can we at least do this together?”

“I can live with that.” Jace smiled at him, satisfied that he had won. “Let’s go. The others are waiting.”  
—————

The team was welcomed into the Court, but Alec couldn’t help but notice the cold stares of the Faeries they passed as they made their way to the throne room. He’d expected at least a little tension, but he hated being stared at. 

Apparently Simon felt the same- he looked even paler than usual. “Is anyone else really creeped out?” He whispered. 

“Just ignore them,” Izzy said. 

“I don’t understand. We didn’t do this to them. The Clave did.”   
“It doesn’t matter to them. We’re all Shadowhunters, so we’re all responsible.”

“They did this to themselves,” Jace said. Alec glanced over at him- he was staring each Faerie dead in the eyes. “They stood with Sebastian. They tried to destroy us.”

“Still, they’re vulnerable now,” Clary reminded him. “Of course they’re going to feel a little…attacked.”   
“Plus, they’re immortal,” Izzy added. “No one holds a grudge like a Faerie. They’ve got plenty of time to simmer about it.”

“Which is why we need to be polite,” Alec said. 

Jace looked at him. “I thought we agreed that I would be.”

“I’m just asking you to be careful.”

“Can we please not start this again?” Izzy groaned. “Angel. You two fight like a married couple.”

“Wouldn’t we be perfect for each other?” Jace smirked. “It’s quite the shame Alec doesn’t have a vagina.”

Alec’s face went bright red. “Jace!”

“Too far? My apologies.” Jace stopped just in front of the throne room doors, and turned to Alec. “You did say you trust me, right?”   
He sighed. “Yes, I did. And you agreed we’ll do this together?”

“Yes, of course.” Jace nodded. “Ready?”

“Ready.”  
—————

The ambassador group was brought before the Seelie Queen. Despite his better judgement, Alec allowed Jace to present the proposal first. The Queen remained stoic throughout the speech, and was silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

“Quite the bold move,” the Queen mused. “Asking my help with nothing to offer me in return.”   
“We’re offering the alliance of the Clave,” Alec explained calmly. “They are willing to soften their punishment if you agree to fight with us, should there be another war.” 

“We’re also offering protection,” Jace added. “You might want to consider it, seeing as how, if you don’t agree, you’ll still be allowed no weapons. You’d be defenseless in an attack.”   
“I fail to see how your petty mortal disagreements are any of my concern. I do not wish to take part in them.”

“It’s funny that you’d say that, considering that during the Dark War you ultimately took part.” Alec shot him a look.

Her eyes flashed. “I have changed my mind.”

Jace glared at her. “We’ve come here offering your people protection.”

“Regardless, my answer is no. The Seelie Court will not stand with the Clave.”

“So you would let your people die for the sake of your pride?”   
“There is no threat to my people, unless you are posing one yourself, Jonathan.”

“Don’t call me that,” he spat. 

“Jace.” Alec put his hand on his Parabatai’s shoulder. “We have our answer. Let’s go.”

Jace shrugged him away. “Countless good Shadowhunters died because of you. The Clave is offering to go easy on you, despite the fact that you lied to us. This is not an offer you can afford to pass up.”

“I cannot lie, Jonathan.”   
“Just because you can’t lie doesn’t mean you can’t deceive. You deceived us, and innocent people died.”

“Don’t be arrogant,” she scoffed. “Mortal people deceive each other every day.”

“My people don’t have to deceive each other like you do. We can trust our own kind.”

She laughed. “Then you are far too trusting, because you’ve been deceived.”

He frowned. “What are you talking about?”   
“Someone in this very room, someone you trust, has been lying to all of you for a very long time.”

Clary frowned. “What?”

Alec stiffened. “Come on, Jace, let’s just go.”

Izzy stepped forward. “I don’t believe you.”   
“I cannot lie.”   
Jace hesitated. “Who is it?”

She smirked at him, and said nothing. The five of them looked at each other. 

Simon broke the silence. “Should we really take this seriously? I mean, she could be lying again.” 

“She can’t lie, Simon,” Clary sighed.

“No, I mean like…what if it’s not a big deal, whatever it is? Like, that Izzy’s cooking is actually good.”   
“Hey, I don’t see any of you actually making an effort to cook,” she protested.

“That is not the lie,” the faerie interrupted. “I assure you, it is something important.”

“She’s just trying to get in our heads,” said Alec. He could feel the Queen’s stare on the back of his neck, but he ignored her. “We got our answer. That was the mission. Let’s go.”

“Not yet,” Jace said. “If we’re being lied to, I think we deserve to know.”

The group went silent again. 

“Alec’s probably right,” Clary said finally. “She’s trying to get into our heads. Drive us apart.”

“Just like last time,” Simon agreed.

“Exactly.” Alec nodded. “So, let’s go.”   
“Not going to confess, are we?” The Queen smiled. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to intervene. For your own good.” She flicked her hand, and sent a pink-colored fog in the direction of the Shadowhunters.

“What the hell is this?” Simon frowned, backing away.

“What’s going on?” Clary began to cough. “I can’t see!”

Izzy’s hand went to her Seraph blade. “We need to get out of here.”

The fog thickened quickly until it was impossible to see. Alec tried to back away, but the fog moved quickly, and soon it was upon him. It smelled…delicious. Like chocolate, and…something almost like Magnus’ cologne. But no, whatever it was, it was from the Seelie Queen. He backed up again, but stumbled and fell hard on his ass. He frowned slightly- normally, his Shadowhunter reflexes would have allowed him to catch himself, but something was dulling his normally impeccable senses. Not only that, but he couldn’t see his friends anymore, and couldn’t hear them, either. Something about the fog was affecting him. The more he breathed it in, the more he felt…odd. Tingly. The room was moving, spinning, faster and faster. He brought his hand up to his face- his skin burned- when did he get so hot? His hand slid down his face and over the front of his body, shivering as the tingling feeling intensified. The black cotton shirt he wore was making him hot, he decided, so unbearably hot, and it needed to come off right now. He tugged at the hem, pulling it off, and threw it away from his body. His fingers brushed against the exposed skin, and the sensation was so unexpectedly delicious that he had to press his fist into his mouth to stifle a moan. All at once, the symptoms clicked into place, he must be-

But no, that was ridiculous, he wasn’t due for a heat for at least two more weeks. And even if this was a heat, this one felt…wrong. He was always sensitive during his heat, but this was far too much to be normal. Curious, he stroked his hand over his cheek, and this time he could not suppress a moan.

“Angel,” he breathed, snaking another hand up his stomach until the tingling pleasure overtook the rest of his senses. Unable to help himself, he stroked over his crotch, bucking his hips against his hand and moaning loudly.

One final thought crossed his mind- where were his friends? Jace and Izzy, Simon, Clary- they had just been next to him, just a moment ago, but now they were lost in the thick, swirling pink haze. Some lost, rational part of his mind was screaming at him danger, get up, do something, find the others, but before he could take so much as a breath to scream, something grabbed him, and he was dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and grabbed Clary’s hand, dragging her out of the court.

“What the hell was that?” Clary wheezed, bending slightly to catch her breath. “Why did she do that?”

“She was probably just trying to make us leave. Quite the dramatic exit.” He gritted his teeth. “I’m going back for the others. You stay here.”  
  Before he could go back inside, Izzy raced out, dragging Simon behind her, who was coughing up a lung.

“What the hell kind of magic was that?” Simon wheezed.

“I don’t think it was magic,” Jace said.

“What else would it be?”  
  “A drug.” Izzy nodded. “A truth serum maybe?”

“Well, someone try to lie,” Simon suggested. 

Jace stared at Simon. “I am very attracted to you,” he said.  
He blinked. “Okay, not a truth serum.”

“I don’t feel any different,” Clary said. “What kind of drug would she-?”

“Wait,” Izzy interrupted, grabbing Jace by the shoulder. “Where’s Alec?”

They all froze for a moment. Jace pulled his shirt back over his mouth. “Wait here,” he said, and disappeared before anyone could stop him.

He returned a few minutes later, alone.

“Well?” Izzy’s lips pressed together tightly.

“He’s gone.”  “What?!”

“He’s gone. They're all gone. All the Faeries and the Queen, they disappeared.”

“You’ve got to be joking. Are you honestly telling me that the Seelie Queen kidnapped my brother?”

“Apparently so.” Jace pushed past them.

Clary whirled around to follow him. “Wait, slow down.”  
  “There’s no time,” Jace told her. “We need to start looking for him right now.”

“He’s right,” Izzy said.

“Well, where do you suggest we start?” Simon asked. “He could be anywhere by now.”

Jace thought about it. “We’ll start in the park. If we can find any Faeries, we can question them.”  
  “And what if we can’t?” Izzy asked.

He sighed. “I honestly don’t know.”

—————

The hands were everywhere: one clamped tightly over his mouth to shut him up, two more stroking up his chest, and he didn’t know how many more ripping off his jeans. Another pair of hands wrenched his arms above his head, securing them in place. He couldn’t see them- wherever they had taken him, it was dark, and he was too dizzy to see properly anyway.    
Every touch burned. No longer was the contact pleasurable, as it had been when he had been touching himself, but bordering on painful. He squirmed, desperate for the contact to end, or for more, he didn’t care which but he needed it now. 

However many hands were on him- and honestly, he couldn’t tell- they all carefully avoided his quickly hardening cock. Occasionally he felt one tease at the inside of his thigh, but no matter how Alec bucked and writhed, the ceaseless teasing continued.  
—————

The buzzing of Magnus’ phone woke him from his sleep. He groaned, too lazy to bother to even sit up. He glanced at the time. 3AM. He felt around for his phone for a moment, and checked the caller ID. Jace. He sighed deeply, and answered the call. “This better be urgent, Blondie, I was in the middle of something very important.”

“Do you think I’d call you if it wasn’t?” There was an edge to Jace’s voice that sounded almost panicked. Magnus frowned slightly.

“Whatever can I do for you, Jonathan?”  
  “It’s Alec. We can’t find him.”

He sat up. “Are you telling me you misplaced my boyfriend?”

“No, it’s not just that- the Seelie Queen, she did something, she took him and we can’t find him.”

“The Seelie Queen?” He raised an eyebrow. “What would she want with Alec?”

“I don’t know- It might be. Sort of. My fault.”  
  “What did you do?” He demanded. 

“He disappeared. From the Seelie Court. The Queen, we think she drugged him and took him away-“

“Why the hell would you let anyone take him?” He spat. “They shouldn’t have even been able to get close. You’re his Parabatai.”

“You think I wanted this to happen? I don’t even know why she wanted him, All I know is there was this fog, and when it cleared both Alec and the Queen were gone. We think he might have been drugged, but we don’t know for sure.” He sighed frustratedly. “Look, it doesn't even matter, what’s important now is that we’ve been looking all night but he’s still gone and we need you to track him.”

Magnus swore under his breath. “Typical Shadowhunter. Always getting yourself into messes and needing me to clean them up.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll track him. Text me your location, I’ll be there in a moment.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual sex happens in this chapter.

Alec had no idea of how much time had passed. It might have been hours, or weeks, or months, but still the hands teased him, ignoring his cock, though it dripped with precome. He screamed until his throat was raw, and struggled desperately against the bonds that secured his hands over his head until his body physically could not handle that anymore. Then, he slumped against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut.

He was barely conscious, but still he knew when the others had found him. He knew because of the scent, the overwhelming musk of Alpha that enveloped him every time Jace was near. Normally he could ignore it, but in this state it made him shudder and tug desperately against his bonds. The intoxicating scent became stronger and stronger until all he could think was Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. They were touching him and the scent was all around him and still he needed to come, so badly, his cock throbbed painfully, but he couldn’t. He was moaning; there were tears in his eyes, and then there was a flash of light and suddenly it was all over.

—————

Alec’s pained screams could be heard all the way from the other side of the warehouse, and the sound was filling Magnus with a rage like he’d never felt before. 

“I don’t understand why she’s doing this,” Jace said, pulling out his seraph blade. 

“She did this, Blondie, because you are an idiot, and because you gave her the opportunity.”

“But it doesn’t make sense,” Clary said. “Why would the Seelie Queen want Alec? He didn’t do anything. If anything, you did.”

“Am I the only one who’s not surprised?” Simon smirked slightly. “I mean, come on Jace, I can’t imagine that this is the only time Alec has taken the fall for some crap you’ve done. I mean-“ Simon trailed off, realizing the others were no longer beside him.  
He whirled around to find that Jace, Izzy and Clary had all stopped dead in their tracks. Izzy had clasped her hands over her mouth, and Jace was incredibly tense.

“Oh my god,” Clary whispered. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Simon looked at Magnus. “Why did they stop? What am I missing?”

Magnus sighed. “Alexander is an Omega. And from the smell of it, he’s now in the middle of a particularly potent heat.” He paused. The silence that followed was uncomfortable. “And…now you all know the truth.”

Jace shook his head. “No…that’s my Parabatai you’re talking about. He’s not a breeder. If he were, I’d know about it.”

“Apparently, you are just particularly unobservant.”

“I’ve known Alec almost ten years,” he growled. “I’m his family. You’ll never know him like I do, Warlock.”

“It’s true, Izzy said quietly.

Jace stared at her. “What?”  
  “Well…I never knew for sure, but…I don’t know. I’ve suspected it for a long time."  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  “I didn’t have any proof, and anyway it’s none of our business.”

“Of course it is! We’re family!”  
  “Yes. We are. Which means that if he didn’t want us to know, it was probably for a good reason.”

 

That seemed to shut Jace up. Magnus cleared his throat. “I think we’ve kept Alexander waiting long enough.”

The group moved on. Izzy, Jace and Clary took the lead, following the strong scent of Omega in heat to a locked door. Izzy kicked the door open. The Alphas stopped again, taken aback by the deep stench of heat. Magnus pushed past them, and stepped into the small room.

The faeries were swarmed around Alec. His Alec. They were touching him. Magnus’ rage swelled again. 

“EVERYONE OUT.” Magnus scattered the faeries with a flash of blinding light. “GET OUT. NOW.”

The faeries scurried away, and quickly they were gone, but Alec writhed as if they were still touching him. Magnus turned to look at the others. Jace stood just to his side, staring blankly at his Parabatai.

“Angel,” Jace breathed.

“Go check the perimeter. Make sure the faeries are all gone, and check if the Queen is nearby.” Jace didn’t move. “Go. I’ll take care of him.”

“I’m not leaving him alone-“

“I’ll be right here with him. There’s nothing you can do for him right now. Go.”

Jace hesitated, but nodded stiffly. “Come on,” he mumbled, and the others followed him, leaving Magnus alone with Alec.

A wave of his hand and a pulsing blue glow, and Alec’s chains released him. The boy crumpled to the ground with a moan. He whimpered, curling tightly into himself. He was naked except for a pair of soaked-through faded black boxer-briefs, and he was sweating profusely. Though his eyes were open, he didn’t seem to know Magnus was there. Magnus shut his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to regain control of his emotions before kneeling beside his boyfriend. It ached to see him like this, but if Magnus was going to help him at all, he needed to stay calm.

He knelt, gently carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. The boy pressed against his hand and moaned again, and Magnus could honestly not tell if it was in pain or pleasure. Perhaps both. “I’ve got you, Darling,” the warlock said, passing his hand over Alec’s body. “You’re safe.” Alec let out a soft sigh, and his body went pliant. Now, he could have some peace, at least, for a little while. 

“We’ll need a portal to the Institute.” Magnus turned to find Isabelle standing just behind them, coiling her whip around her wrist. “He can ride this out there.”

Magnus cradled Alec in his arms and stood. “I’ll portal you, Clary and Golden Boy back to the Institute, but Alec will be coming home with me.”  
  She looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure about that? After all he’s been through, he needs time to heal.” 

“Alec’s recovery, unfortunately, will not be that simple,” Magnus told her. “I’m familiar with this particular drug. It stimulates the body to force an Omega into heat. It’s used to subdue Omegas.” Izzy couldn’t meet his eye, but Magnus continued. “This is not a normal heat. It’s twice as intense, and there will be no ‘riding it out.’ It will continue until it is…dealt with.” 

Isabelle’s expression changed, but Magnus continued before she could speak. “Luckily for you, I know exactly the treatment he needs to have a swift and full recovery, and I will give it, free of charge.” 

She hesitated. Always the devoted sister, she obviously didn’t want to leave him alone. Magnus could respect that. She crossed her arms as she spoke. “And this can’t happen at the Institute because…?”

“Because this particular treatment is one that I know for a fact Alec would not want to receive anywhere near his parents, Jace, or you. He’s going to be particularly sensitive after the dosage he received.”

Her expression changed as she understood. She glanced at her brother one last time before nodding at Magnus. “Okay. But Jace and I are coming over first thing tomorrow. Okay?”

“I expect nothing less.” He gave her a small smile, and she smiled back.

—————

Jace, of course, took more convincing than his sister. He was adamant that he should not leave his Parabatai alone, but in the end, Isabelle convinced him. Two portals were created, and the rescue group went their separate ways.

Once safely at home, Magnus set his boyfriend gingerly on the bed, and watched him sleep, contemplating. He looked so peaceful. Magnus wished he could just leave him to sleep. Really, there was no easy way to do this, but of course it needed to be as painless for Alec as possible. A heat was supposedly painful enough as it is, and Alec had been trapped there, stuck in an incredibly intense heat for hours with no relief. Magnus couldn’t even begin to imagine how painful it was, how scared he must’ve been-

He shut his eyes. He needed to stay focused. For Alec’s sake. Carefully, he removed the boy’s soaked boxers and set them aside. Even though the rest of him was lax, Alec’s cock was still flushed dark red and incredibly hard. Magnus took a deep breath, and then there was nothing left to do but wake Alec up.

—————

Alec woke with a start, and immediately tried to sit up. A strong pair of hands on his shoulders stopped him before he got too far. He tensed: all those teasing hands must be coming back. He whimpered, and swatted them away. He couldn’t yet focus his vision enough to see what the owners of the hands looked like- he was dizzy and his skin burned, everything was hot, and it hurt, and he couldn’t see-

A voice, a soothing voice, was saying something to him, but it sounded far away, like he was underwater. But still, the voice was familiar…he knew it, it was someone important, someone safe-

“Magnus,” he breathed. Just Magnus. That meant he was safe.

He moved again to press up against him. He needed to be touched, needed it badly, but he was held firmly in place. 

“Please,” he whispered desperately. “Please-“

Magnus laid him back on the bed, and then he kissed him, and oh, he couldn’t breathe. And Magnus’ smooth, strong hands were hands on him, touching him, but it wasn’t enough- he whimpered again.  
  “Shh.” There were soft lips against his neck. Alec shivered. “I’ve got you, Darling. I’ll take care of you.”

“Magnus-“ He bit his lip, fighting back tears. “It hurts…”

“I know Baby. I’ll make it better. Just relax and let me.” Magnus was sucking on his neck, and Alec’s hips bucked. “May I?”

“Yes, Magnus, now, touch me, please, touch me!”

“I will, Baby, but we have to go slow. Just relax.” The Warlock kissed his forehead, and brushed sweaty strands of hair away from his face. “Can you lift your hips for me? That’s good, Darling.”

A pulse of light, and then a perfectly slicked finger slowly pushed inside him, and Alec’s breathing hitched. This was exactly what he needed but not nearly enough of it and it made Alec restless, fists gripping at sheets and nails scratching down the Warlock’s back. He sucked at the warlock’s neck, eliciting a delicious sounding moan.

“More, please,” Alec whined, and Magnus obliged, pressing a second finger inside him, making his breath catch in his throat.

“Breathe, darling,” Magnus murmured.

It was terrible and delicious, the way his fingers just barely grazed the spot he most needed them. They moved deeper, and deeper, eliciting sounds that Alec didn’t even know he could make. 

Magnus kissed his way down the Shadowhunter’s body, drawing out soft, breathy moans. He lingered, sucking a red mark at the inside of his thigh until Alec was whining, and then sucked at the tip of his cock. Alec jolted, and sat up, resting on his elbows. The warlock took him deeper, bobbing his head, and Alec threw his head back with a cry. He needed to come, oh god, he needed it so bad, but though he was right on the edge, something still held him back. Suddenly it occurred to him that his face was wet, covered in tears he hadn’t even realized he was crying.

Just as the maddening pressure was nearing too much, the warm heat of his mouth was gone, and Alec couldn't help the sob that escaped him. “Don’t cry, Darling,” Magnus cooed, trailing his fingers down Alec’s length, causing his hips to jolt.

He whimpered. “Need to come…”

“We’re nearly there. You’re going to feel so good, Baby, I promise, I’ll make you feel good…”

Magnus climbed back up the bed. He kissed him, licking into his mouth, and slowly pressed inside him. Alec moaned, deep in his throat. Instinctively, his legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist and his arms around his neck. Magnus whispered in his ear, soft, lovely things that Alec couldn’t decipher but made him shiver with pleasure. Then his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in rhythm, and the rest of the world melted away. Nothing in the world mattered, nothing but warm, soft touches and the slow, deep rhythm, and Magnus. Magnus, who belonged to him. His boyfriend, his warlock, whispering his name in his ear over and over again, like a quiet prayer: Alec, Alec, Alec. 

Alec screamed as he finally, finally came, his back arching, and Magnus followed, as if he’d only been waiting for Alec to finish. Boneless, the Shadowhunter melted against his boyfriend, burying his head into his shoulder. He drifted off to sleep to the soft whispers in his ear. Alec, Alec, my love.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec woke to the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. He sat up slowly, and groaned. His body ached, particularly his head and his ass, but at least the room no longer spun. He had been in the Seelie Court, and then everything had gone fuzzy and the room was spinning and he was swept off his feet and then there was hot, searing pain- after that, he wasn’t sure, but somehow, he had ended up here, back in his own bed. Alec rubbed a hand over his face, trying to retrace his steps and failing. 

“Morning.” Magnus was leaning against the doorframe with a mug and an Advil in hand, and handed both to Alec. “How’re you feeling?”

“Hungover and sticky,” he sighed into his coffee. 

“Unsurprising.” Magnus sat on the bed. “I was going to suggest that you shower last night, but you passed out before I could.” 

“My head hurts,” he groaned.

“Well, you were in heat for over twenty four hours straight.”  
  Alec stared at him. “Twenty four hours?!”

“So, it makes sense that you’d be sore.”  
  “How is that even possible?”  
  “You were drugged.”  
  Alec hesitated. “You’re telling me that the Seelie Queen drugged me? Why?”

“She’s got a sick sense of justice, doesn’t she?” Magnus said lightly. “Jace insulted her, so of course she had to punish him somehow…”

“…So she forced me into heat.” He hesitated, then put his face into his hands. “In front of Izzy and Jace. I went into heat in front of them, and now Jace knows his Parabatai is nothing more than a fucking breeder.”

“Alec,” Magnus chastised him gently.

“For years, I’ve been so careful- I took my medication every day…I tried so hard, and it was all for nothing!”

“Darling, I think you’re overreacting. This is who you are, and while it might come as a shock at first, they’ll understand in time.” The warlock leaned close and kissed Alec on the forehead. “You’ll feel better once you’ve showered. When you’re finished, get dressed and then join us for breakfast.”

“Us?”  
  “Your sister and Jace. They’ll be here soon.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “No…no, I can’t do this yet. I can’t face them.”  
  “They’re concerned about you. You were in quite a state when they saw you last.”

“No.”

“They just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I can’t do this.”

“You have to talk to them eventually.”

“They’ll hate me.”  
  “Do you really believe that, or is that just your father talking?” Alec went silent. The mention of his father, the man who’d forced him to keep his true self a secret, hurt him deeply, but Magnus was right. There was no way to argue with that. Magnus pulled him close. “They’re your family. They love you, no matter what. And, I think deep down you know that to be true.” Magnus paused for a moment to take Alec’s hand, rubbing gentle circles on the back with his thumb. “You know…I never did get to truly tell you how proud I was when you told me the truth. I knew it was hard for you to say, but you told me anyway. You placed your trust in me. You are so, incredibly brave, Alexander. I know you’re afraid, but I also know that you’ve been hiding this part of you for much too long.” He paused again. “But…this is your truth, and I would never want to pressure you. I understand that this is painful for you to discuss. So, if you want, I’ll tell them that you are not yet well enough to see anyone.” He lifted his hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “I support you, no matter what you decide.”

Alec was quiet for a long minute. “Okay,” he said finally. “I’ll do it.”

Magnus smiled at him. The look in his eyes, that look of pride, somehow soothed Alec. Everything would be alright. If all went wrong, at least Magnus would be at his side. 

“I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen with fresh coffee,” the Warlock said, with an air of excitement in his voice. He kissed him. “I love you, Alexander.”

—————

Alec could smell the bacon and eggs as he stepped out of the shower. His stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was…but after being in heat for so long, it made sense. He took his meds, and prayed that they’d keep the rest of the heat at bay. He shuddered. He couldn’t imagine having another episode right now, especially with his family coming over. His family…

He bit his lip. Maybe they’d decide not to come.

But as he stepped back into the bedroom, he could already hear their voices coming from the living room. 

Shit.

He took his time getting dressed, hoping to put this off for as long as humanly possible. There was a knock at the door, and the door opened a crack.

“They’re here.” Magnus smiled at him. “Are you ready?”

“No,” he told him.

Magnus pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be fine,” he told him. He kissed him gently, and Alec relaxed. 

“Okay.” He sighed shakily. “I believe you.”

“You should. I’m nearly always right.” He grinned. “Breakfast is nearly ready.”

Alec nodded. “I’ll be out in a minute,” he said, and Magnus shut the door. Alec sat on the bed. He took a few slow, deep breaths, and made his way to the kitchen.

Isabelle and Jace were seated together on the couch, with coffee and half-eaten breakfasts.They both looked up at Alec. Jace looked incredibly tense, but Isabelle seemed to be her usual, perky self.

“How’re you feeling?” Izzy asked him.

“Uh. Sore.” He glanced at Jace, who was pointedly avoiding eye contact. Alec’s cheeks heated. “But, I’m okay. Hungry, mostly.”  
  “Way ahead of you,” Magnus said, handing him a plate of eggs and bacon, and trading Alec’s empty mug for a full one. 

“Thanks.” He gave him a small smile. Magnus kissed him on the cheek, and Alec settled into the armchair.

They let him eat quietly, which Alec was grateful for. Isabelle conversed with Magnus for a few minutes before clearing her throat. Obviously, she’d rehearsed. “Look,” she began, “Alec-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jace’s interruption startled Alec, after the length of his silence. 

He swallowed hard. “Jace-“

“I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other. We’re family. We’re Parabatai. I don’t even understand why you’d want to keep this from me.”

“Jace…” He sighed. “Maybe I just thought we didn’t need to have a discussion. When we met, you assumed I was a Beta. End of story. It didn’t have to be a big deal.”

“It wouldn’t have been, if you had just told me, but you didn’t! You lied to me! I just don’t understand-“

“No, you don’t understand! You have no idea what this has been like for me!” 

“Only because you never told me!”

‘Will you please just shut up?” Alec said, with a confidence he hadn’t known he had. “For once in your life, shut up and listen to me!” He paused for a moment. “I’ll tell you everything. Right now. But please, just…shut up and let me tell it.”

Jace hesitated, but went silent. Izzy had also gone quiet, but repressing a smile. “Go ahead, Alec.”

Alec took a deep breath and began. “It started out as dad’s idea. You already know that I presented late, and then when I presented as an Omega… he was disappointed, and I don’t blame him. I’m the first born son, from birth I’m expected to be an Alpha.” He hesitated, and glanced at Magnus, who nodded encouragingly. “But…even more than that, he was scared for me. And I was scared, too. If the Clave found out the truth, what I really was- you know how they are. They would have forced me to stop training, and there was no way I could do that. Being a Shadowhunter is my life. I wasn’t about to give it up, not for anything, not even this. So, dad took me to get suppressants that day, and I’ve been taking them ever since. It was our little secret- mom, dad, and I.”

“But even with the drugs, we still should’ve caught the scent,” Isabelle said. “I mean, we all lived in the same house.”

“Along with heat suppressants, I take another pill to dull the scent of my pheromones…that, plus my meticulous cleaning habits.” He smiled slightly. “It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. I wasn’t about to sit around the house all day while you two got to fight. That would’ve been torture.”

“That explains a lot,” she said.

“That was incredibly stupid of you,” Jace finally said. His tone made Alec tense. “The law is hard, but it is the law.”

“Don’t you dare say that to him, you hypocrite,” Izzy shot back. 

“No, it’s not that- It’s just that there’s a reason we have that particular law. Demon hunting is dangerous anyway, but especially for an Omega- you could be killed out there, or worse, and-”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing,” she retorted. “Hell, I would’ve, too.”  
  “Dammit, let me finish!” He sighed, and shut his eyes for a moment. “I absolutely would have done the same, if I was you, Alec. I’m not denying that. But if you just would’ve told me, I could’ve been prepared. I could’ve protected you.”

Alec paused. “Is- is that all?” he asked. “That’s why you’re so mad about this?”

Jace looked at him. “I’m your Parabatai, Alec. It doesn’t matter what you are, it’s my job to have your back.”

Alec paused. That was not the reaction he was expecting. “Jace…I’m still me. I can still take care of myself.”

“I hate to agree with Jace,” Izzy said, “but we all saw what happened in the Seelie Court. What if that happens again?”  
  “Well…” Alec frowned. “Nothing like that has ever happened before.”

“Now that we’re all on the same page, we’ll be prepared if it should happen again,” Magnus said.

“Sparkles is right,” Jace agreed. “No one’s going to touch you again.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I can still fight Jace. I’m not fragile. I’m not some damsel in distress.”

“Well, we’ve got to have one, and its definitely not Izzy…” 

“I’ll do it,” Magnus offered.

“The job is yours.” Alec smirked slightly. “So…things can just go back to normal now? Please?”

“More or less.” Izzy smiled.

“I have a question,” Jace announced. “What does having a heat feel like?”  
  Alec laughed. “Well, it sucks.”

“Yeah, I got that much. Specifics, please.”

“Well…” He blushed. “It’s like, you get all hot and tingly, and sticky, and it hurts…down there. All you need in the world is to come but you can’t-“  
  “Okay,” Izzy interrupted. “I really don’t need to hear about that from my brother.”

“Me either,” Jace said.

“Hey, you asked!”

“Okay, a change of subject is in order,” Magnus decided. “Netflix, anyone?”

They settled in for a marathon of Friends, and Magnus snuggled into the armchair beside him. He smiled as the warlock gently petted his hair.

The others talked throughout the whole show, and Alec fell into a contented silence. He had been so sure that telling the others his secret would be a nightmare, but somehow it didn’t. Things were normal again…but better. Everyone in the world that he loved knew the truth now, and he’d never in his life felt so secure. For the first time, Alec truly felt like himself.

Magnus caught his eye, and smiled knowingly, as if he could read his thoughts. “Told you.”

He smirked, rolling his eyes, as Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Alec sighed contentedly. “You know, I never got to thank you,” he told him.

Magnus pulled back. “Thank me?”

“Well…” Alec lowered his voice. “It’s just…I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before in my life.”

He grinned. “Well, Alexander, if you’d like I could talk to the Faeries about procuring more of that drug…”  
  Alec glared at him. “Absolutely not.”

“I’m joking, darling.” He kissed at his neck again.

His face heated. “You’re going to have to stop that,” he breathed, “or my heat’s going to start up again…”

Magnus smirked against his skin. “I am always ready for round two.”

Jace cleared his throat. “So…we’re going to leave.”

“Please do,” Magnus said. He cupped Alec’s face and kissed him.

Alec heard the front door shut a few minutes later. “Bed?” he gasped.

“Bed,” Magnus agreed. He scooped his boyfriend up into his arms, bridal style. Alec laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck

“I love you,” Alec said as he was placed on the bed. Magnus crawled on top of him, and smiled.

“I love you too, Alexander,” he breathed, and kissed him. “With all my heart.”


End file.
